O Arrependimento Deveria Preceder As Ações
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Ele se arrependeu e agora procura o perdão. Mas as chances de ser perdoado são pequenas, se não inexistentes. [Oneshot] [Ayame x Yuki] [NÃO É YAOI!]


**O ARREPENDIMENTO DEVERIA PRECEDER AS AÇÕES**

Ele se arrependeu e agora procura o perdão. Mas as chances de ser perdoado são pequenas, se não inexistentes. Ele tenta recompensar o que fez no passado com excesso de afeto e atenção, que, de maneira nenhuma, são bem-vindos. Encontrando-se num labirinto sem saída, Ayame, num ato desesperado, agarra-se à sua última esperança: a humilhação.

**Categoria: **Angst  
**Avisos: **Não é Yaoi! Tem alguns spoilers pequenos... passam despercebidos, se você quiser.  
**Shipper: **Ayame/Yuki (se é que dá para chamar de Shipper...)  
**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket não me pertence! Quem me pertence é o Shigure!  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Pensem nas crianças  
Mudas telepáticas  
Pensem nas meninas  
Cegas inexatas  
Pensem nas mulheres  
Rotas alteradas  
Pensem nas feridas  
Como rosas cálidas  
Mas oh não se esqueçam  
Da rosa da rosa  
Da rosa de Hiroshima  
A rosa hereditária  
A rosa radioativa  
Estúpida e inválida  
A rosa com cirrose  
A anti-rosa atômica  
Sem cor sem perfume  
Sem rosa sem nada_

(Vinícius de Morais)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- O arrependimento, se não mata, destrói - A certeza era notável em sua voz. - Não queria errar - O conselho foi claro.

- Você se arrepende?

A pergunta já tinha uma resposta óbvia. Mas, mesmo assim, ele queria ter certeza. Queria ouvir da boca do primo que até ele era capaz de se arrepender.

- Muito...

Os olhos champanhe emitiram um brilho triste. Ele se arrependia. Demais.

- Porque não tenta falar com ele? - Sugeriu o outro, notando a tristeza nos olhos do primo.

- E você acha que eu já não tentei? Hatori... Eu já fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance!

Hatori sorriu com tristeza. Seu primo estava enganado. Ele não fizera tudo. Ainda restava uma chance.

Mas ele sabia que o orgulho de Ayame Souma era muito grande para permitir que ele fizesse o que Hatori tinha em mente.

- Você tem certeza, Ayame?

A pergunta do médico pegou a serpente de surpresa. É claro que ele tinha certeza! Ele deu um empurrãozinho em Yuki e Tohru quando foram visitar sua loja, ele compareceu na reunião para que sua mãe não estragasse tudo, ele bordara na roupa do irmão a prova de que jamais se separariam, ele visitava o irmão sempre que podia... O que mais poderia fazer?

Quando foi responder, batidas na porta interromperam a conversa.

- Sim? - Perguntou Hatori, desviando os olhos do primo e fixando-os na porta.

- O Senhor Akito está esperando-o, Senhor Hatori. Está na hora de examiná-lo! - Respondeu a voz do outro lado.

- Certo... Já estou indo...

- Apresse-se! Sabe muito bem que Akito não gosta de esperar!

Passos foram ouvidos enquanto a mulher se distanciava da porta.

- Tenho que ir, Ayame. Sinto muito. - Disse o médico, levantando-se.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou indo, também. - Respondeu a serpente, imitando o movimento de Hatori.

- Ayame, você tem uma chance. E você sabe qual é. Fira seu orgulho para receber seu perdão.

Antes que Ayame pudesse responder, Hatori já tinha saído da sala, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos.

O que poderia fazer que ainda não tivesse feito? Conversar? Ele gostaria. Mas como poderia conversar com seu irmão, se ele sequer podia ver seu rosto? Yuki o detestava. E Ayame não tirava a razão do rato. Ele fora injusto, sujo, ridículo, egoísta, preconceituoso... Ele era egocêntrico, escandaloso, exagerado... Não era de se admirar que Yuki não o suportasse.

Ficou mais um tempo, parado, olhando para a porta aberta da sala em que estivera conversando com Hatori, até que decidiu sair. Precisava, urgentemente, de ar fresco. E precisava, mais urgentemente ainda, sair daquela maldita Sede!

Agarrou o sobretudo vermelho chamativo que deixara jogado sobre uma das cadeiras e saiu da sala, percorrendo os corredores da Sede dos Souma até a pequena abertura numa das paredes externas. Esgueirou-se por ali até estar, novamente, na rua. Mas, para onde iria agora?

Poderia ir até a casa de Shigure, tentar conversar com seu irmão. Mas poderia, simplesmente, vagar pelas ruas, aproveitando um dos poucos momentos em que sua personalidade exagerada trancava-se a sete chaves dentro do seu ser, tornando-o calmo. E se esse fosse o momento certo para tentar?

Sim... Esse _era_ o momento certo!

Vestiu o sobretudo vermelho e caminhou pelas ruas que ele sabia que o levariam até a casa do primo. Considerando que a casa de Shigure ficava longe da Sede, Ayame calculava que chegaria lá em, no máximo, uma hora. Só esperava que, até lá, sua personalidade exagerada e chamativa ainda estivesse trancada e escondida. O que era, no mínimo, impossível.

Passou na frente de um pequeno parque, onde milhares de crianças brincavam felizes e alheias aos problemas dos outros. Uma, em especial, chamou-lhe a atenção. Um garotinho que não chegava aos 10 anos, correndo alegremente atrás dos passarinhos que pousavam pelo gramado. Não pode evitar o sorriso. Uma criança, feliz, correndo atrás de pássaros... Isso ele não via todos os dias.

Uma criança... Assim como ele era quando cometeu o maior erro de sua vida. Aquele erro que, anos depois, traria um arrependimento profundo e a esperança de conseguir um perdão que ele teimava em acreditar que existia. Existia? Ou era só uma ilusão, uma esperança falsa e sem estrutura criada por uma mente criativa e, extremamente, desconexa? Era isso que ele iria descobrir.

Respirou fundo e retomou o seu caminho, deixando a imagem de um garotinho feliz, correndo atrás de pássaros, para trás. Observando as ruas movimentadas, a serpente percebeu que, mesmo quando agia discretamente, ele chamava atenção. Talvez por ser o único indivíduo usando um casaco escandaloso e vermelho, já que a maioria das pessoas escolhe cores neutras para usar em um dia frio. Mas ele não se importava. Usar roupas chamativas era um hábito que, mesmo não sendo muito apreciado, ele não pretendia mudar.

Passou na frente de uma pequena loja de doces. Não que ele fosse um amante do açúcar. Mas não há quem resista a um maravilhoso pedaço de bolo de chocolate quando ele praticamente dança na sua cara pedindo para ser comido.

Riu mentalmente ao imaginar um bolo dançando e entrou na loja. Se ele iria andar por mais algum tempo, pelo menor faria isso sem fome!

- Boa tarde, senhor... O que deseja? - Perguntou a sorridente atendente da loja.

- Boa tarde para a senhorita também - Respondeu Ayame, sorrindo. - Vou querer um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. Para viagem!

- É para já!

Rapidamente, a mulher caminhou até o bolo e cortou uma generosa fatia, embalando-a cuidadosamente e entregando-a para a serpente.

Ayame sorriu e pagou o bolo, acenando com uma mão para a atendente e saindo da loja.

Sentou-se num banco que tinha ali perto e preparou-se para desembalar o pedaço de bolo que tinha comprado. Mas parou antes de, sequer, tocar na embalagem. Se ele estava tentando ser perdoado, porque não dar de presente ao seu irmão o pedaço de bolo? Ele só esperava que Yuki gostasse de chocolate.

Não soube por quanto tempo mais ficou caminhando pelas ruas da cidade. Só soube que, quando o cansaço finalmente o atingiu, já se encontrava parado na porta da casa do primo.

Felizmente, seu lado exagerado ainda não tinha se libertado.

_"Fique mais um pouco preso aí dentro... Tenho coisas importantes para fazer... E você não vai me atrapalhar!" _Pensou consigo mesmo.

Três batidas na porta foram suficientes para que o 'já vou' de Tohru Honda fosse ouvido.

Instantes antes de a porta ser aberta.

- Senhor Ayame! Boa Tarde! Vamos, vamos... Entre! - Convidou uma empolgada Tohru, enquanto dava espaço para a serpente passar.

- Obrigado, Tohru! - Agradeceu Ayame, entrando na casa e retirando o sobretudo.

A garota fechou a porta e, rapidamente, pegou o sobretudo, pendurando-o ao lado da porta.

- O que o traz aqui? Já almoçou? Está com fome? - Perguntou a garota, enquanto o guiava alegremente até a sala.

- Almocei faz pouco tempo... Mas obrigado mesmo assim. O Shigure está?

- Sim... O Senhor Shigure está lá em cima, no quarto dele

- Então... vou lá, dar a luz da minha graça a ele - Brincou a serpente. - Com licença.

E subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto do cachorro.

- Gure-san! - Gritou assim que abriu a porta, sem ao menos bater.

- Aaya!! Luz da minha vida! Peixe cru do meu sushi! O que o traz aqui nesta tarde de frio? - Indagou, melodramaticamente, o cachorro.

- Vim conversar com meu amado irmão que me evita por não perceber que, sem mim, ele não vive! E também para visitar o meu cachorro amado, que me trai com qualquer um, mas que eu amo mesmo assim! - Respondeu, no mesmo melodrama, a serpente.

- Como pode me julgar sem me conhecer, meu sonho? Não seria capaz de te trair nem com o ser mais belo do universo!! Já que esse ser é você!

- É isso aí! - Disseram os dois juntos.

- Eu preciso conversar com você, Gure-san! - Falou Ayame, sentando-se confortavelmente na cama de Shigure.

- Ahhh... Mas precisava ter a abertura mágica nas nossas conversas! - Reclamou Shigure, referindo-se à seqüência de palavras desconexas que eles trocavam sempre que se viam.

- Claro, claro... Não podemos iniciar uma conversa sem a abertura especial! - Concordou Ayame.

- Então? Sobre o que quer conversar? - Perguntou o cachorro, sentando-se ao lado da serpente.

- Yuki... - Respondeu, simplesmente.

- De novo, Aaya? - Indagou Shigure, cansado, atirando-se de costas no colchão. - Eu não posso te ajudar com isso...

- Não quero ajuda... Quero apoio... - Admitiu Ayame.

- Você sabe que tem meu apoio. Eu não posso ir até lá e pedir que o Yuki te perdoe. Não posso extorqui-lo

- Eu sei, Gure-san... Mas... Eu sinto medo... insegurança... Medo que ele faça comigo o que eu fiz com ele...

- E você sabe que isso pode acontecer, Ayame. Não vou tentar te enganar: Yuki te odeia. Isso é inegável e pode ser inaceitável... Mas é um fato.

Um silêncio estranho caiu sobre o quarto. Ayame já sabia que era odiado pelo irmão. Isso não era novidade. Mas recusava-se a acreditar.

- O que você faria no meu lugar? - Indagou Ayame, tão de repente, que Shigure chegou a se assustar.

- Nunca tive que enfrentar o que você enfrentou Aaya. Se alguém me pedisse ajuda, eu jamais ajudaria... E faria o que você fez. Mas não me arrependeria. - O cão voltou a sentar-se na cama, com um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho misterioso no olhar. - Eu nunca me arrependo.

- E talvez essa seja nossa maior diferença...

- Essa _é _nossa maior diferença, Aaya.

Ayame suspirou, derrotado. Não tentaria entender Shigure.

Enquanto, pela segunda vez, o silêncio se fazia presente, Ayame se lembrou das palavras de Hatori.

- Você... Feriria seu orgulho para conseguir um perdão? Perguntou inseguro, enquanto mexia, nervosamente, no embrulho do bolo, ainda em sua mão.

Viu o sorriso de Shigure aumentar.

- Jamais. - O cão riu da expressão surpresa no rosto da serpente. - Mas não sou um exemplo que você deve seguir, Ayame.

O tom do cachorro mostrou, claramente, que a conversa estava encerrada ali.

- Yuki está em casa?

- Na sala...

Ayame concordou com a cabeça e levantou-se, caminhando até a porta e abrindo-a.

- Aaya! - Chamou o cão.

A serpente virou. Shigure já estava sentando numa mesa, preparando-se para escrever mais um de seus livros, mas olhava fixamente para ele.

- Sim?

- Você tem meu apoio...

Ayame sorriu em agradecimento e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Desceu as escadas e dirigiu-se até a sala, onde encontrou Yuki sentado no chão, fazendo algum trabalho da escola.

- Yuki? - Chamou-o.

O rato reconheceu a voz. Mas sequer virou-se para cumprimentar o irmão.

- O que você quer?

- Poderia falar com você?

- Não.  
Ayame respirou fundo e caminhou até o irmão, sentando-se na frente dele.

- Eu preciso.

Yuki, finalmente, levantou os olhos dos papeis. Fitou o embrulho que Ayame estendia para ele.

- O que é isso? - Indagou, desconfiado.

- Bolo de chocolate...

- Para mim?

- Sim...

O rato encarou o irmão e, em seguida, voltou a olhar para o embrulho.

- Não quero

- Não gosta de chocolate? - Perguntou Ayame, desesperado.

- Gosto...

- Então aceite, não está envenenado.

Yuki revirou os olhos, mas aceitou o bolo, abrindo a embalagem e dando uma mordida.

Ayame observava o irmão, sorrindo com tristeza. O peso da culpa cada dia mais insuportável. Ele tinha que agir logo... Ou o arrependimento o mataria. Talvez ele já estivesse morto. Seu espírito, sua esperança, mortos e enterrados. Uma vez, Hatori disse a ele que Yuki não o odiava, mas ele não acreditou. As atitudes que o irmão tomava, quando ele estava presente, eram a prova de que ele era odiado, detestado, repudiado pelo rato.

- Quer um pedaço? - Ofereceu Yuki, arrancando a serpente de seus pensamentos.

- Não... Obrigado.

Yuki deu de ombros e continuou a comer.

Diante da indiferença que o rato lhe mostrava, o coração da serpente virou gelo e partiu-se com uma rapidez impressionante. Estava na hora de mostrar que até Ayame Souma é capaz de se arrepender de algo.

- Perdoe-me... - A palavra saiu em voz baixa, na forma de uma súplica desesperada.

Mas o rato escutou.

- Eu sei... Sei que não mereço o seu perdão, Yuki. Sei que fui egoísta, ridículo, injusto... Sei que não sou alguém completamente admirável. Mas... Também sou capaz de me arrepender... - Continuou a serpente.

Yuki não acreditava na cena que estava presenciando. Seu irmão, o ser mais orgulhoso do mundo, pedindo perdão?

- Eu não pensava em você como um irmão naquela época. Não pensava em você nem como um humano! Eu esqueci completamente que eu vivo a mesma coisa que você... No mesmo mundo... Na mesma maldição... - Ayame respirou fundo e continuou: - Vim aqui apenas para dizer que eu me arrependo. Demorei para perceber meu erro... Mas eu percebi, e eu quero ser perdoado. Quero que você me perdoe, Yuki.

- E porque eu te perdoaria?

- Porque estou admitindo que errei! Se você perguntar para o Hatori e o Shigure o quanto eu já os infernizei para saber o que eles fariam no meu lugar, vai se surpreender com as respostas.

- Você não me ajudou quando eu precisei, Ayame. Não venha me pedir perdão quando não preciso mais de você!

- Eu sabia que você ia falar alguma coisa assim... Com essas palavras, Yuki, você torna real minha segunda maldição.

- Segunda maldição? - Repetiu o rato, intrigado.

- Escute, Yuki... Nossa mãe me odeia! Nosso pai também. Sou odiado por Akito, por você e pelo Kyo, não que ser odiado pelo Kyo afete minha vida. Descobri recentemente que, depois de Akito, eu sou a pessoa que o Hiro mais teme. Eu não agrado nenhum parente, realmente, próximo de mim! Eu preciso de alguém, Yuki. Eu gostaria de poder sair com você, olhar no rosto das pessoas e dizer: 'ele é meu irmão'. E eu diria com orgulho. Porque... Eu tenho orgulho de você. Por ter enfrentado tudo sozinho. Eu te admiro por não ter desistido mesmo quando todos viraram as costas... Eu sou fraco, não sei fazer o que você fez.

O rato estava, realmente, surpreso com as palavras do irmão. Ele sempre pensara que o máximo que Ayame conseguia, era ficar sério por alguns poucos segundos. E a serpente já estava ali a alguns minutos.

- Minha segunda maldição, Yuki, é essa. Ser odiado por você. Isso me afeta bem mais do que você pode imaginar. Se não me afetasse, não estaria aqui, implorando pelo seu perdão. Eu quero conhecer meu irmão, Yuki. Quero conhecer a pessoa que eu não tive chance quando era criança. Quero conhecer a pessoa que meu orgulho não permitiu que eu conhecesse anos atrás. Mas o Shigure tinha razão... Assim como ele, eu não posso obrigá-lo a me perdoar, não posso extorqui-lo... Eu só peço, Yuki, que você escolha por si mesmo... Não por mim, nem por nós. Pense e me diga o que você quer. Pense e me diga se você me perdoará, ou se sairei daqui derramando as lágrimas que meu orgulho nunca permitiu que eu derramasse.

- Eu não tenho que pensar em nada... É claro que...

- Só não faça que nem eu! - Interrompeu-o Ayame. - Que só dei valor ao que eu tinha... Depois que perdi.

Yuki ficou realmente quieto quando o impacto dessas palavras o atingiu. Ayame estava falando com seriedade, não estava brincando, nem fazendo piadas. Ele queria ser perdoado, ele estava arrependido. E porque não? O que custa dar uma última chance para quem só teve uma? A tristeza e o desespero nos olhos da serpente eram notáveis. Ele merecia.

E ele seria perdoado.

Não por Ayame, nem pelos dois. Mas pelo rato, que via nessa a oportunidade de conhecer o irmão que nunca teve.

- Acredito no seu arrependimento... Eu te perdôo... Irmão...

As palavras sussurradas de Yuki fizeram o coração de Ayame falhar várias batidas, enquanto os olhos ficavam marejados pelas lágrimas que, em muitos anos, ele não foi capaz de liberar.

E, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sentiu-se abraçado por Yuki. Retribuindo o abraço quase automaticamente.

Yuki... Aquele que, dali em diante, sairia com ele para passear e seria apresentado a todos com um orgulhoso: 'ele é meu irmão'.

Ele tinha implorado por perdão.

Hatori estava certo... Ele havia ferido seu orgulho para conseguir o que mais desejava.

E agora, pelo menos de uma maldição, Ayame Souma já estava livre.

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 20/01/2007  
__Finalizada: 21/01/2007_

**N/A:**

Mais uma fic de Furuba!!  
Agora com essa super dupla de animais! O.o  
Ayameee e Yukiiii!

Uh... Certo... Uma fanfic meio triste... oo  
Mas eu queria fazer uma fanfic sobre esses dois u.uv  
Eu PRECISAVA escrever uma história na qual eles se entenderiam e, no final, teria um abreço de irmão!  
Eu amo o Yuki e amo o Ayame!!!

Fic antiga, eu sei... Mas eu não quis postar antes porque eu, particularmente, não gostei muito do resultado final! U.u  
E provavelmente, mais cedo ou mais tarde, vou editar a fanfic.  
Eu achei que ficou esquisita e sem nexo... sem estrutura... sei lá! O.o'

Mas opinião de ficwriter (leia-se: "de Larry A. K. McDowell") sobre suas próprias fanfics é sempre assim... "ah está ruim!" "ah eu não gostei"...

Então...  
Vocês, queridos leitores, que vão me dizer se essa fic valeu a pena ou não!

Ta, ta... todos sabem que o Ayame tem umas crises 'vou ficar sério agora' no mangá, neah? uu  
Então... aqui na minha fic ele tem essa crise o tempo todo uU  
É que, entendam, isso aqui não era humor :/  
Então... não fazia sentido colocar o Ayame como o humorista sem futuro que ele é! o.o

Mas eu prometo que vou escrever uma fanfic beeeem engraçada e colocar ele com a personalidade que ele tem na maior parte do tempo! \o/  
Mas isso vai demorar... Porque eu tenho alguns outros projetos antes de escrever uma fic de humor! XD

Well... Quem leu "Você Não Está Sozinho" deve ter percebido que eu A-DO-RO escrever Angst, neah? XD

Mas eu gosto mesmo!  
É tão legal! o.o

Essa poesia de abertura, de Vinícius de Morais, foi transformada em música e é cantada por Ney Matogrosso. Vale a pena ouvir... É muito linda... eu choro quando escuto :/  
Uma pequena homenagem à Rosa de Hiroshima, a desgraça da Bomba Atômica... O Dia Que Não Existiu...

Música linda o/

Hum... Chega, né? Oo  
Reviews, ae galera! o/  
Façam uma escritora feliz


End file.
